Good Bay
by YuukiMashiba
Summary: Esta historia, está inspirada en algo que vi, y decidí compartirlo. La vida es corta, cuando uno menos se lo espera, a veces es mejor solo dejar ir esos recuerdos, en vez de recordar algo que nunca pudo ser, o eso te destruirá lento. Una historia corta, que salió de mi mente. Pareja Levi x ErenFem.
1. Prólogo

Era un día normal, o eso sigo creyendo, no importa como lo vea, aun no puedo olvidarlo, vengo todos los días al mismo lugar, donde nos conocimos, preguntándome que ha sido de ella, si está bien; muchas cosas me pregunto, pero nadie me las puede contestar, ni siquiera me pueden decir que todo estará bien, que ella regresará, y tendremos nuestro final feliz.

Suena cursi, pero siempre recuerdo, todos los momentos que pase con ella, sus sonrisas, su hermoso cabello corto, sus gestos, todo lo que hacía, y sus ojos, en especial sus ojos.

Eran unos ojos de un color especial, que me atraparon.

Desde el primero momento que la vio.

Ya han pasado siete años, y aun lo recuerdo como si fuera ayer.

Recuerdo a la mujer que ame con toda mi alma.

La misma que me dejo.

Debí haber hecho algo ese día, pero creí que no sería nada malo. Mi error fue pensar que no era nada malo, lo sabía y aun así deje que pasara.

Me sigo lamentando y hoy es primavera, como ese día, las Flores están en su mayor esplendor.

Los cerezos caen, y me recuerdan que para mantener una promesa, no solo basta dejarlo todo al destino, hay que luchar, y ahora lo entiendo.

**_Como será una historia corta, le pondré un poco de intriga, espero que les guste mucho._**

**_Es 100% Ríren, solo que esta vez iniciaremos conel primer amor de cierta chica._**


	2. Capitulo I

Creía en los cuentos, creía en los finales felices, pero eso cambia al crecer, y era infantil lo admito.

Por eso pase a creer en el amor de verdad.

_**¡Quería creerlo!.**_

Deseaba con todo mi ser, tener a alguien que me amara, por eso lo buscaba. Mis amigos decían que eso no existía, pero uno de ellos decía que a veces el primer amor, suele ser la persona correcta.

Todavía le agradezco por decírmelo, pero la verdad, es que eso no es cierto.

Creía que al haberme enamorado de él, de mi primer amor, pasaría el resto de mi vida a su lado, fue tonto pensar así.

Fue lindo, atesora esos recuerdos, fueron especiales, pero no había ese sentimiento, esa chispa, ese algo, que te haga decir, **es el indicado.**

No lo había, no hasta que conocí a mi esposo, él era reservado, frio, muy honesto al decirte como eran las cosas, pero era muy atractivo, a pesar de no ser expresivo, me llego a interesar.

Aunque nuestra relación no empezó con el pie derecho, más bien fue algo obligado, él era mayor, una persona que había vivido más que yo, me doblaba la edad, porque: **era quince años mayor que yo.**

Mi padre, él fue el responsable de unirnos y se lo agradezco en todo oportunidad que tengo, de no ser por él, no estaría al lado de mi esposo, de mis hijos, y de mis seres queridos.

Amo mucho a mi esposo, amo a mi lindo gatito, porque parecía uno.

¡Amo a Rivaille Ackerman!.

_**Y aquí un capítulo más de esta historia.**_

_**Un pequeño breve antes de comenzar ^_^**_

_**Saludos a todos los que siguen mis historias.**_

_**Besos :-3**_


	3. Capitulo II

Todo era paz y tranquilidad, para ser un día normal, a pesar de que esa misma mañana, muchas personas, podían apreciar los cerezos en su mayor esplendor, ese día un joven había conocido bajo un cerezo a una joven hermosa, aunque su cabello fuese corto, era algo que había llamado su atención por completo.

Solo había sido coincidencia ese día.

Para él no lo era, en absoluto lo era.

Aunque ese momento, llegaron otras dos jóvenes que la abrazaron, y con una sonrisa, lo termino enamorando,

Y durante los siguientes días siguió yendo a ese mismo lugar, con la esperanza de verla, de poder hablarle, conocerla, saber algo de ella, la mínima cosa, más insignificante. Sus amigos le hacías burla, los ignoraba, pero aun así, ellos le decían que no se ilusionar, ya que ese tipo de chicas no estaban interesados en alguien como él; porque lo decían; ella asistía aun colegio de alto prestigio.

Ese colegio solo entraban los chicos o chicas, con un alto porcentaje de hijos de ricos, pero también entraban si eras un genio.

Eran pocos lo que lograban entrar, y ahí estaba la clara distinción.

Aun así no perdió la esperanza.

Nunca lo hizo.

Y siguió intentando verla, por los siguientes días.

Creo que fue hasta que los cerezos empezaron a caer, anunciando que pronto la primavera terminaría, para dar inicio al verano.

Sus rezos fueron escuchados, como el leía un libro que le prestaron para hacer el trabajo de literatura, que debía entregar (el libro que vos quieran).

Algo que él no sabía, es que esa chica también lo había visto, pero mucho antes de que los cerezos cayera. Lo había visto antes, con sus amigos, saliendo de los videojuegos, ella salía con su amiga de una tienda de libros, mientras se le unía su amiga; ella espero verlo de nuevo, le había llamado la atención, pero era algo pasajero.

Lo volvió a ver ese día, pero no pudo acercarse.

Hasta ahora que lo había visto leyendo, se decidió acercar, su amiga, bueno una de ellas se la pasaba molestándolo a cada rato con lo mismo, que dejara de estar en las nubes y que se centrará. Se armó de valor, aunque eso le iba a ocasionar problemas, algo que sabía era que su padre, no le gustaría nada, en especial, que se relacionará con gente "inferior" según él.

Parándose enfrente de él y sonriendo.

➖Hola-con una voz suave

Alzó la vista, encontrándose con la misma chica, aun no creía que le estuviese hablando.

➖H-Hola-con un ligero tartamudeo.

_**Y aquí termina el primer capítulo, espero que les guste, pronto traeré el próximo.**_


	4. Capitulo III

Su amiga la miraba, desde hace meses se nota extraña, ya ha pasado dos años desde que tiene novio.

➖No sucede nada Jean-estimándose.

➖Eso dices tú-mirando afuera los pájaros que sobrevolaban-Acaso te peleaste con tu novio.

➖Para nada-observando a los pajarillos.

➖Entonces ¿qué te pasa?-ya cansada.

➖¡Jean en serio no es nada!-fastidiada de lo mismo.

➖¡Si como no!, ¡ya no me no trago ese cuento! "¡no es nada!"-sonando seria-¡Ni tiempo para salir y divertirnos quieres!, ¡ya ni siquiera me jodes hablando de lo maravilloso que es tu novio!.

Se encogió de hombros.

➖Jean en serio no es nada malo... por cierto como fue tu primera vez-algo apenada.

➖Era eso...cielos yo aquí preocupándome por nada-un poco calmada pero extraña y avergonzada-Pues fue lo típico... los nervios como debe de ser... algo que debo decirte es que duele...

➖Jean me refiero si lo disfrutaste-mirándola seriamente-Si de verdad sentiste algo... ¡si sentiste placer!.

➖¡Oye que carajos te sucede!-confundida.-Un momento no me digas que tú ya...

➖¡Si!. Pero por eso te pregunto y se honesta-quería saberlo.

➖Pero en otro lado quieres-manteniéndose serena e intentando no huir.

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Ya en calma le contó todo como sucedió o le sucedió en su nuevo colegio, ya que lo cambiaron por meterse en problemas de nueva cuenta, y pobre, nunca creyó decírselo a su mejor amiga.

Esta exigió saber de su traslado nuevamente, dándose cuenta de que iba mal en peor.

➖No te entiendo, de verdad no te entiendo-seria.

➖Oye vine a tu para que me des apoyo moral-alterado pero viendo entrar a su algo.

➖¡Y tú que!-seca al decirlo.

Paso de largo, mientras se preguntaba dónde están su linda novia.

Si no le había pasado nada o estaba perdida o de casualidad le había pasado algo malo y debía de ir a verla.

Se sumergió tanto en sus pensamientos, que al final la única persona que se acerco fue ella para cachetearlo.

➖¡Me vas a decir qué carajo de te pasa!-agarrando sus mejillas y estirándolas.

➖¡Suéltalo!-yendo a quitarlo.-¡No ves que eso es maltrato animal con el pobre que de seguro dejaron botado!.

Y empezando una pelea, mientras se sobaba sus lindas mejillas magulladas por su amiga de la infancia.


	5. Capitulo IV

Llego a casa después de estar con su amiga, llegando fue recibida por su padre, pero él tenía una mirada seria.

➖Eren hija tenemos que hablar de algo importante-serio.

Pensó que no sería tan grave, grande equivocación.

Fue con él y su madre estaba sentada, su mirada era muy seria, ratón en ella, pero más ratón era ver a su hermana mayor ahí.

➖**¡**Isa!-fue a saludarla.

➖**¡**Eren!-la abrazo.

Era un bonito abrazo pero tuvieron que separse, ya mas tarde ellas a solas hablarían de todo,

➖Las reuní hoy... ¡me resulta difícil decirlo!-sentándose.

➖**¡**Grisha dilo de una vez!-molesta.

➖Papa ¿qué sucede?-preocupada.

➖Isabel perdona que hallará tenido que venir bajo estas circunstancias-suspiro.-Nuestra familia está en la quiebra. Pronto estaremos en la calle...

➖Pero... ¿cómo paso esto?-sorprendida,

➖Paso hija porque la antigua familia de tu padre se encargó de ello-molesta..

➖Mi hermano lo sabe-alzando la voz la castaña.

La miraron los tres, la relación entre el medio hermano de la castaña no estaba bien.

Su padre tenía el odio de su hijo, por lo que hizo.

No quería para nada a la nueva esposa de su padre.

Odiaba a su otra media hermana, como ella a él.

Pero solo la castaña llevaba una buena relación con él.

➖El no hará nada Eren-miro sus manos.-No puede interferir porque no está en sus manos, por más que quiera.

➖Entonces que se puede hacer papa para evitar que todo por lo ustedes gana trabajo se pierda-algo angustiada la pelirroja.

➖Lo único que nos queda es que una de ustedes se case con el único hijo y heredero de toda la fortuna de la familia Ackerman-las miro su madre.

Ambas las miraron y la castaña se levantó.

➖**¡**No hay otra opción mama!-mirándolo.-¡Papa!.

➖No la hay hija-el contesto algo decepcionado de tener que hacerle eso a sus hijas.-Ellos se ofrecieron ayudarnos solo porque tu mama es amiga cercana a ellos, con la condición de que casara una de ustedes y dieran un heredero ya sea varón o mujer.

La castaña salió de ahí y su hermana fue detrás de ella.

Subió corriendo las escaleras y directo a su cuarto, por suerte su hermana alcanzo a entrar y la abrazo fuerte.

Ambas sabían que era malo perder todo por lo que sus padres trabajaron, pero no sabían que hacer.

_**Un rato después.**_

Mientras la abrazaba y ella estaba secando sus lágrimas.

➖Eren yo quería decirte que me ofreceré a casarme...- interrumpida.

➖**¡**No Isa!-se reincorporó y se alejó de su hermana.-Nosotras sabemos que tú eres una artista, una gran pintora... yo todavía no sé lo que quiero y si aceptas tendrás que renunciar a tu pasión y tus sueños.

➖Eren-abrió sus ojos,

➖Me voy a casar y lo haré por que no sería justo que pasaran por esto nuestros padres-sonriendo.-Menos tu que ya tienes algo y pronto serás famosa.

➖**¡¿**Pero que pasara contigo cuando descubras lo que quieres en realidad?!-parándose y acercándose.

➖Cuando eso pase lo haré-sonriéndole y con su determinación.- No me dejaré doblegar y lucharé si lo tengo que hacer, porque no dejaré que los Ackerman me hagan menos.

A pesar de hacer eso por el bien de su familia, por esa decisión muchos saldrían lastimados.

_**Aquí llega este capítulo en el próximo aparecerá Heichou y de paso tengo los nombres ya ^^**_

_**Siento la demora y disfruten de esta historia.**_


	6. Capitulo V

¡Era inútil!.

No podía persuadir para nada a su hermana menor.

Llevaba días intentándolo, pero no podía hacerla cambiar de opinión.

Ya no sabía qué hacer, tanto que recurrió a su medio hermano, aunque no se llevaran, por lo menos si se trataba de su hermanita haría algo, y ahora se encontraba con él. No es que no quisiera ver a su mejor amigo casado, pero hablamos de su hermana; su amigo no era la personas más amable del mundo, era alguien frio, mal hablado cuando debía serlo, muy directo y doliente en sus palabras.

Aunque no lo quisiera admitir, no creía que el fuese el hombre con el que pasara el resto de su vida.

➖Esa es la situación-esperanzada,

➖Es la única manera-pensativo y dudando.-Sé que lo que familia hace no está bien pero... es mi familia... pero de eso a que mi hermana se case.

➖**¡**Es por eso que recurrí a ti!-serena.-Ya lo intente y se niega... tal vez si tú le dices cambie de opinión.

➖Lo haré-pensando que entraría en razón.

Eso creía.

Ahora ambos se iban por caminos separados.

Tal vez el lograra disuadirla, eso creía ella, en cambio el no mucho; sabia como era su hermanita menor, la conocía perfectamente mejor que nadie, y es por eso mismo que si algo se le metía en la cabeza era difícil sacarle ello, ahora solo intentaría, pero dudaba que cambiase de opinión.

Eso era lo malo de su hermana.

Su carácter y su forma de ser la hacían ser única, en toda la extensión de la palabra.

_**ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº**_ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

La castaña se hallaba con su amiga, le había contado todo, y esta misma estaba que no se la creía.

➖**¡**Oye suicida estas diciéndome que si no te casa con esa persona tu familia se va a la ruina!-incrédula.

➖Si... ¡Jean me casare con el amigo de mi hermana!-sosteniendo su jugo y jugando con su pajilla-Ya sé que no es la mejor idea... pero es mi familia y todo lo que han construido se perderá solo por culpa de la familia de mi hermano mayor.

➖Entiendo, pero estamos hablando de casarse-haciéndole ver eso.-El casamiento no es solo de uno es de dos personas que lo deciden por amor.

➖Jean no todo siempre es así y lo sabemos bien con nuestras familias-suspiro.

➖Se vale soñar-solo comiendo.

➖Ahora solo me queda ir a ver a la familia Ackerman y decirles sobre mi decisión-empezando a beber su jugo.

➖Buena suerte con ello-viendo jugar a las niñas en la cancha.-¿y que harás con tu novio?.

➖Lo que debo hacer en primer lugar-viendo el juego también.

Para muchas no era raro verlas ahí, ya que eran las mismas de siempre, pero se acercó una rubia acompañada de una azabache y una peli naranja; eran las chicas populares, pero andaban molestando de vez en cuando a las demás, solo por ser bonitas y tener buena posición. Se acercaban a ellas para una sola cosa, y esa era molestarlas de nuevo, nunca las humillaban, ya que se sabían defender, pero ahora que se había enterado la rubia de la situación de la castaña, no perdería su oportunidad y la aprovecharía, creyendo que su suerte había cambiado.

➖**¡**Como están chicas!-sonriendo angelicalmente falsa.

➖Historia ¿qué quieres?-yendo al grano.

➖Venir a saludarlas-con su tono de hipocresía,

➖Es cierto lo que dijo Historia-tan dulce pero falsa.-Solo venimos a saludarlas.

➖Deberían dar las gracias por hacerles ese favor-con su tono serio.

➖**¡**A saludarnos!-riéndose y solo mirándola.-¡Por favor!... ¡ustedes a rebajarse a saludar a estas chicas sexys y de clase baja!.

➖**¡**Jean tiene razón!-con sur o no serio con ellas.- ¿Que quieren en verdad?.

Iban a contestarles cuando la maestra se acercó y las vio.

➖Eren una persona vino a buscarte-viendo las ya que las conocía como eran.-Jean tienes practica. ¡Y ustedes a su salón!.

Ninguna dijo nada y mejor hicieron caso, ya que su maestra no era una perita en dulce, era un demonio y más si se trataba de alterar el orden o no hacer caso de ello, mejor prevenir que lamentar con ella, aunque a la castaña le intrigaba mucho saber quién podría ser.

_**Hasta aquí llego el capítulo del día.**_

_**Espero que les guste.**_


	7. Capitulo VI

La persona que la busco no fue nadie que conociera, ante ella, se encontraba una mujer de cabellos largos y lacio de color negro, que le llegaba a la cintura, piel blanca, de facciones finas, como delicadas, de ojos de un color gris, se caracterizaba a simple vista como una mujer seria, por su manera de pararse y a pesar de su estatura baja, su porto como su vestimenta era la de una mujer de clase alta.

Ella la miro, a su comparación, era solo una chica sin mucho valor, bueno era una niña, no podía compararse con una mujer así, ni con su mama, pero ahora la preguntaba es porque la buscaba a ella si no la conocía para nada.

➖Eres...¿Eren?-con su tono algo frio.

➖S-Sí...soy Eren Jaeger-hablando algo cohibida.

➖Soy Kushel Ackerman-siendo más amable y cambiando su expresión a una más relajada y maternal.-Soy amiga de Karla y vine a conocer a mi futura nuera.

Abrió sus ojos sorprendida, no podía creer que esa mujer fuese la amiga de su mama, menos que ella se convertiría pronto en su suegra.

➖Yo creía... bueno pensé que la conocería más tarde-confundida.

➖Esa era la idea-se acercó para agarrar sus dos manos y sonriéndole.-Pero quise conocerte antes y espero no haber interrumpido nada.

➖N-No lo hizo-apenada por presentarse así ante ella.

➖Hable con tu mami y me dio su permiso para sacarte de la escuela-sonriendo-Para pasar el día las dos conociéndonos antes de la reunión oficial esta tarde con el resto de la familia.

➖E-Entiendo...e-entonces voy por mis cosas y vuelvo enseguida-aclarando y esperando cualquier reacción suya.

➖Te espero aquí cariño-dejándola ir.

Ella fue por sus cosas y con una risita, mientras se iba solo para su adentros tenía todo planeado.

_**"Karla no te tendrás que preocupar por nada, tu hija será de mi hijo y estará a salvo con nosotros."**_

_**O.O**_

_**¿Que habrá querido decir con eso?.**_

_**ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº**_

Unos amigos se encontraban en su descanso y miro su celular, pensando que recibiría algún mensaje.

➖**¡**Ya deja eso Yuta!-quitándole su celular.

➖**¡**Oye!...¡devuélvemelo Hayate!-queriendo quitárselo.

Los miro una peli azul, con cara de pocos amigos y sin previo aviso a los dos los agarró de las orejas y quejándose.

➖**¡:**Ya basta Momo!-al unísono.

➖Nada de ya "basta Momo"-dando miedo.-Es en serio con los dos. ¡No pueden comportarse como unos chicos de su edad!.

Los soltó y suspiro, pero algo le decía que no debía dejar a sus amigos, menos en este momento, tenía la sensación de que algo malo pasaría pronto, aun no sabía que era, pero no le agradaba.

➖Sabes que Hayate tiene razón-mirándolo.-Yuta esa chica te contactará... la verdad te seré honesta y espero que no lo tomes a mal.

➖Te escucho Momo-no perdía nada y guardo su celular después de quitárselo a su amigo.

➖Ella te va a lastimar tarde o temprano-alguien se lo tenía que decir.-Es mejor que los terminen. Ya que no les veo ningún futuro.

La miraron ambos, el chico de cabellos castaños pensaba lo mismo, pero no se lo decía ya que no quería meterse en ese asunto, menos tener que pelearse con su amigo, sabiendo como era el en realidad, pero la peli azul se había atrevido, en realidad alguien debía decírselo y mejor que ella.

➖Te agradezco tu opinión sincera, más tu preocupación Momo-sonriéndole.-Pero la verdad si es así entonces quiero que ella me lo diga o darme cuenta yo que es así.

➖Yuta-apretando su puño.

➖Estaré bien-sonando convincente,

➖Bueno, dejemos el drama-con su sonrisa.-¡mejor disfrutemos de nuestro hermosos descanso antes de volver al horror!.

➖No cambias-burlándose de él.

Se burlaron de esa actitud, pero en el fondo el agradecía la preocupación e sus amigos, pero en el fondo sabía que algo no andaba bien, en el fondo se quería convencer que todo estaría bien, pero no era así, aun se preguntaba que era de ella, después de ese momento que los dos compartieron no habían hablado bien, solo unas dos llamadas y de ahí en fuera nada más.

¿Ahora qué es lo que pasaran con ellos?.

_**Un capítulo más de esta historia, por ahora, como se me anda ocurriendo cada cosa. Pero es lo que sale de mi mente, después de que se me borraron los capítulos que tenía listos para subir.**_

_**Ahora sin mas que decir, disfruten de esta historia ^^.**_


	8. Capitulo VII

Caminaba algo incomoda por el silencio que se hizo, para ella era demasiado incomoda más al tener una cita con su prometido.

Para su suerte, fue raptada por su futura suegra.

La casa de la familia Ackerman quedaba a las afueras de la ciudad y era una gran mansión; normalmente se reunían todos para atender negocios o solo para reuniones de suma importancia, de ahí en fuera no había motivo para reunirse.

Había llegado con su nuera, pero antes habían ido de compras, para que usara otro tipo de atuendo.

Se sentía apenada, más al ir arreglada, su cabello era corto así que no creía que se viese bonita, más al usar ese vestido.

Era cierto que se parecía a su madre, pero no era nada bonita.

_Un rato conociendo a casi todos los miembros de la familia, noto el aire de hostilidad que había, como el silencio que predominaba en breves momentos, nadie decía casi mucho, se veían de manera fría, y eso empezó a incomodarle, recordando las palabras de su hermana, se excusó para ir al baño._

_Necesitaba respirar y ahí saco su celular._

_Marco a su amiga, que enseguida le contesto._

_Suerte la tuya-casi riéndose._

_➖¡__No es momento para bromas yegua!-con un poco de molestia pero preocupada en su tono de voz.-Tú crees que no es tarde para retractarme de lo dicho._

_La verdad, siéndole sincera y honesta-con su tono burlón.-Es demasiado tarde para eso. Ya conoces a toda la familia, que puedes hacer en ese momento más que resignarse...a eso tu prometido es guapo ¿verdad?._

_Si lo es... ¡pero somos opuestos prácticamente!-solo se recargo en la pared._

_Solo hay una manera para que te zafes de eso-con una gran alegría.-Ya que estas en esos días, excúsate como en la clase de física._

_➖¡__Tú crees que funcione!-insegura de ello._

_➖¡__Claro que si funcionara!-muy segura.-Ya que te dan cólicos fuertes, necesitas descansar y tomar tus medicinas._

_Espero que funciones o yo misma te mando al más allá-esperando que le funcionara._

_Una vez que regreso, se excusó con su suegra, y esta misma, en vez de hacer que se fuera a su casa, la dejo que se quedara en una de las habitaciones, mandando por la medicina, y se la tomo, aunque estaba al pendiente de ella._

_Se sintió extraña, digo estar en una casa diferente y con extraños, lo hacía ser más incómodo._

_Aunque al rato escucho peleas y discusiones._

Había tanto su madre como su suegra acordado una cita.

Llegaron a un café, mientras les traían su café, estaba algo incomoda, su atuendo era incómodo para ella, ya que prefería usar sus jeans como sus sudaderas, pero al ver a su prometido este mismo era de un atractivo de esas personas que parecían modelos, o hasta un dios, y de muy buen ver, lo digo por las chicas que se le quedaban viendo, aun acompañadas ya sea de sus amigas o de sus parejas.

Él se veía bien, no lo negaba, pero de verdad ella podía estar a la altura de alguien como él, tal vez esperaba casarse con su hermana, o eso pensaba ella.

➖Isabel menciono varias veces que tenía una hermana menor-viéndolo sin perderse ni un solo detalle de su movimientos o reacciones.-No creí que una mocosa como tu fuese tan linda y hermosa.

Ella alzó la mirada.

➖Iré directo al grano-viendo al mesero irse después de dejarle sus cafés.-Pensé, al igual que el resto de mi familia, por un segundo que Isabel seria mi esposa, con eso de que le gusto...pero al saber por boca de mi madre que serias tú, la hermana menor de Isa, me entro la curiosidad por conocer como serias.

➖No entiendo-un poco confundida.-Yo no soy...

➖Eres hermosa-sin cambiar su expresión.-Isa hace unos días me amenazó sobre lastimarte. Como serás mi esposa pronto, quiero conocerte mejor antes de ello y que me conozcas.

➖Sobre ello... yo acepte casarme para ayudar a mi familia-sin dejar de verlo.- Ya que eres amigo de mi hermana, me gustaría conocerte antes de que ese día llegue y aclararte que salgo con alguien.

➖Me alegro que seas honesta conmigo-solo dejando la taza de nuevo.-Espero que termines con él, no quiero ninguna sorpresita mas adelante.

➖Descuida, voy a terminar con él, de eso no hay duda-tomando entre sus manos la taza.-Ya que soy honesta contigo, yo ya no soy...

➖Este no es lugar para hablar de ello-solo sacando su cartera.-Lo hablaremos cuando termines con ese noviecito tuyo. ¡En pocas palabras espero que para este fin de semana, en nuestra próxima cita, ya no estés con él!.

Ella abrió los ojos de la sorpresa, no creyó que tendría otra cita con él.

¿Ahora que es lo que sucederá?.


	9. Capitulo VIII

Salió temprano, le mando mensaje su novia, de inmediato su rostro mostró felicidad absoluta, tanto que sus amigos se le quedaron viendo, solo podía significar algo, pero dentro de ellos o mejor dicho algo les decía que no era nada bueno, tenían ese mal presentimiento.

Lo siguieron después de que acabarán las clases, también porque quería saber que había pasado con esa chica,

Si eran curiosos, pero lo hacían por su amigo.

Vieron cuando ella llego y lo primero que hizo fue saludar, como llevarlo a otro lado, en el mismo lugar que ambos se hablaron por primera vez, fue extraño, nunca iban a ese lugar, no desde que se conocieron, pero lo curioso era que ella solo no lo miraba, tenía la mirada gacha como si algo le pasara.

➖Eren estaba muy preocupado por ti-rompiendo ese silencio incómodo.-No he sabido de ti y me estaba preocupando, pensé que algo malo de había pasado,

➖He estado muy ocupada con los deberes en la escuela-sin verlo y dudando un poco.- Siento no haberte contactado antes.

➖No te preocupes, lo entiendo de verdad-sonriendo.-La escuela es difícil y algunos maestros son difíciles.

➖Si lo son-sentía el nudo en su garganta pero debía hacerlo.-Te cite hoy porque debo decirte...

Ellos estaban cerca, muy al pendiente de ellos, todo iba bien hasta que porque inercia solo miraron como la expresión de su amigo cambiaba y ella solo con la cabeza gacha, en un segundo ella solo se giró para irse, pero la agarró y obligándola a verlo, le gritaba, habían llamado la atención de otra persona que pasaba.

Se acercaron rápido y alcanzaron a escucharla.

Eso fue suficiente para romper el corazón de él y soltándola ella se disculpó y se fue de ahí corriendo.

Al acercarse, lo miraron y el empezó a llorar, su amigo inmediatamente le puso la mano en su hombro y volteando a verlo.

➖Llora-brindando su apoyo.

➖Yuta de verdad lo siento amigo-lo abrazo.

➖P-Porque... p-porque m-me pasa esto-llorando en los brazos de su amiga.

Ninguno le podía decir nada, no podían decirle nada más que un_**"lo**_ _**siento"**_ o _**"amigo supéralo"**_, no le podían decir ello.

_**º**_

_**º**_

_**º**_

En casa estaba deprimido, solo miro la foto de ella, con esa sonrisa, y las lágrimas volvían a él.

Su madre entro a ver a su hijo a su cuarto, apenas llego de su trabajo y le extraño no verlo en la sala viendo televisión, o en la cocina como siempre, pensó que estaba haciendo tarea, pero al ver la luces apagadas, las prendió y viendo a su hijo hecho bolita, dejo su bolsa en el piso y se acercó a verlo.

➖Yuta ¿qué pasa?-solo acariciando su cabello,

➖**¡**Mama!-se giró y como un niño pequeño se abrazó a su madre.

La tristeza que tenía su hijo no era normal, lo abrazo protectoramente para calmarla, necesitaba saber que le había pasado.

El solo podía esconderse en su mama, necesitaba llorar, y necesitaba sacar todo eso, aun no entendía cómo es que le había hecho eso a él, que había hecho para merecer ello.

**º**

**º**

**º**

_Yo no puedo seguir siendo novia tuya-sin verlo a la cara._

_**¿**__He?-confundido._

_Es mejor que terminemos esta absurda relación-usando un tono indiferente.-Yuta yo ya no puedo fingir que te quiero, porque enuncia lo he hecho._

_**¿**__De que estas hablado Eren?-confundido._

_**¡**__Hablo de que todo este tiempo solo fuiste un idiota que creyó que yo te amaba!-alzó la cara sonriendo.-¡Solo eras una apuesta, nunca andaría con alguien como tu!... ¡yo ya tengo a alguien más, siempre lo he tenido y es esa misma persona con la que me casare pronto!._

_E-Estas bromeando cierto-pensando que era una mala broma._

_No es ninguna broma-mintiendo.-Termino contigo, espero que lo entiendas._

_**Él no lo creía así y por eso mismo la agarró de los brazos para que lo mirara.**_

_**¡**__Dime a la cara que todo lo que me has dicho es cierto!-alzando la voz._

_**¡**__Si es cierto!-sin dejar de verlo a los ojos pero mintiendo.-¡Para mí no eres nada más un simple perdedor y me casare con la persona que amo de verdad!._

_**Ese eso todo por ahora querid s lectores.**_

_**Espero que les gusten mis historias.**_

_**333**_


	10. Capitulo IX

A pesar de ya haber pasado algunos meses, nada volvió a ser igual, por más que un chico intento actuar de lo más normal, no puso hacerlo; recordando las palabras de ese día. Acaso el merecía todo lo que ella le dijo, el hecho de que jugara con sus sentimientos de esa manera haciéndole creer que lo amaba, él fue muy sincero al respecto con lo que sentía, en cambio ella nunca lo fue.

Fue un juguete, una forma de pasar el rato.

Era igual que todas esas chicas ricas.

Solo salían con los empleados o con alguien de bajos recursos para pasar el tiempo, pero al final siempre se pasaban con hombres de dinero, ninguna renunciaba a su posición social.

Pensó que era diferente, pero estaba equivocado.

Ahora debía seguir adelante, sin pensar en ella, aunque dolerá en el fondo de su corazón, no lloraría jamás.

Ya no derramaría ninguna gota más de sus lágrimas, menos por alguien que no valía la pena.

Su madre intento ir a encarar a esa chica pero no lo hizo por él.

Sus amigos, en especial su amiga hizo algo que no creyeron.

_Como estaba enojada, fue a la escuela de ella, sabía a qué hora salía y al verla junto con una chica andaban riendo de algo, mientras otras tres chicas se acercaban a molestar._

_Se iba a acercar hasta que la agarraron._

_➖¡¿__Qué crees que estás haciendo Momo?!-mirándola acusadoramente._

_➖¡__Tú qué crees Hayate!-con un enojo notorio._

_Sabes que deberías dejar ese tema por la paz-soltándola.-¡No lo crees Yuta!._

_Yuta-miro que estaba atrás de él._

_No dijo nada más que un "vámonos", pero en ese momento los tres escucharon un grito y al voltear vieron a un hombre mayor, de cabellos azabache abrazar y besar a la castaña, aunque su amiga solo se empezó a reír de las otras tres chicas presentes en esos momentos y una chica de cabellos azabache se las llevaba más que molesta como enfadado._

_➖¡__De verdad quieres que no haga nada!-apretando los puños y viendo como ella solo se paró de puntitas para devolverle el beso con las mejillas sonrosadas._

_Yuta-miro como bajaba la cabeza y se iba yendo._

_Los dos fueron detrás de él, pero algo que no sabían era que la castaño los vio, y se sintió mal, pero como su amiga pidió si la llevaban a casa, no dijo nada, aparte a su prometido le caía bien su amiga para saber que ella era quien le informo de que la molestaban._

Ese día no lo, olvidara, ahora entendía su extraño comportamiento.

Solo fue usado.

No importaba como lo viera, fue usado por esa chica, una chica que aunque le duela en el fondo seguía amando.

También se enteró quien era ese hombre que vio besándose con ella, ese día, aun cuando tuviera ese pensamiento en saber quién era la persona con la que se casaría.

Al final se casaría con una gran empresario y aparte miembro de una familia de alto prestigio, era la comidilla de muchas personas importantes, como el sabia de ello, era sencillo saberlo ya que una compañera llego lloriqueando para ser abrazada por su amiga y como estaban realizando un trabajo, fue difícil no escucharla todo el salón.

Ya cuando contó casi gritando que se casaría un tal Rivaille Ackerman, sus amigas también lloriquearon como unas más que se acercaron, hasta cabe decir que una maestra igual, pero ella pidió explicaciones.

Contó que fue todo anunciado en una conferencia de prensa en la noche, en una importante reunión de sociedad donde los medios fueron invitados, anunciando su compromiso compa hija menor de la familia Jaeger, ese apellido me sonó de algún lado.

Pero como para su mala suerte alguien le pregunto de quien hablaban, casi fue como el insulto a algún dios, ya que en menos de unos segundos una de ellas, bueno fue la maestra que enseño de quien hablaban, como si de un modelo se tratase.

La peli azul abrió los ojos y mirándome mi amigo, yo no entendía, pero ellos sabían algo por su manera tensa al ponerse.

Luego enseño la fotografía de quien era la chica y ahí su mundo se cayó dándose cuenta de la verdad.

Mostrando su hermosa sonrisa con el abrazada, pero lo que llamo la atención fue que ella usara un hermoso vestido.

La verdad no podía creerlo, me levante excusado se con que no se sentía bien.

Me fui al baño donde empecé a llorar y para mi suerte me encontré con mi sempai, me miro y suspiro.

➖Sabes Yuta, parece que tienes problemas amoroso o me equivoco-recargado en el lavabo.

➖Sempai ustedes se ha enamorado de alguien que crees que te ama pero al final solo resultase ser un juego para esa persona-ocultando su rostro con su flequillo.-Luego te diga que se casara con alguien como si nada le importarse ni sus sentimientos.

➖Con que era eso-solo coloco su mano en su hombro.-Sé que salías con Eren Jaeger, la conozco porque ella es amiga de mi hermana y es una buena chica. Te seré honesto me sorprendió verte varias veces con ella, hasta que su familia aceptara esa relación.

➖Si fuese una buena chica, ¿porque me hizo eso?-encarándolo con enojo.-Dígamelo sempai, ¡¿porque me hizo eso a mí?!.

Sabía que era mejor que supiese toda la verdad.

➖Veras, la situación en la familia Jaeger no es nada buena-suspiro.- Es tan apunto de la ruina y una matrimonio con la familia Ackerman es lo más conveniente para no perderlo todo, en mi opinión yo creo ella termino contigo de esa manera para alejarte y no la buscadas más.

Lo miro confundido.

➖¿Como que en la ruina?-sin creerlo.

➖La familia Jaeger por lo que escuche y por unos cuantos rumores que hay, se dice que están la ruina total pero no saben el motivo real-encogiéndose de hombre.-También de que la familia Ackerman propuso salvar a la familia si una de sus hijas se casara con el único hombre varón y heredero de todo que es de la familia.

➖Entonces ella...- pensando bien las cosas.

➖Yuta lo mejor sería que respetadas su decisión y no la busques nunca-yéndose.

Ahora que el sabia la verdad, no podría hacer nada, una decisión que se tomó.

Y como sabia debía avanzar sin importar nada.

**_Hasta aqui llega la actualizacion 3333_**


	11. Epilogo

Las estaciones pasaron volando rápido.

El anuncio de cada cambio era notorio en las copas de los árboles, en el cambio en sus hojas y las caídas de ellas llegando el invierno.

Mas el cambio notable en la gente al vestirse, ya sea de ropa cómoda hasta ropa abrigadora.

Pero llegando el final del invierno, llegaba la primavera anunciándose en el florecimiento de los cerezos y como caían tan hermosamente.

Un año más para una persona que seguía yendo al mismo lugar desde hace más de siete años atrás, a pesar haber conseguido un buen trabajo, seguir teniendo a sus amigos a su lado, conseguir una esposa que lo amaba con todo su corazón y esperar un bebe que venía en camino, aun a pesar de tener ello seguía yendo a ese lugar.

Recordaba aun mala castaña que tanto amo y seguirá amando a pesar del tiempo, siempre se queda en ese lugar a llorar y regresa a casa para poder seguir avanzado, sabiendo que la mejor decisión que pudo a haber tomado fue la correcta hace años atrás.

Dejarla ir fue lo mejor para él, aun así la recordaba.

No se ha atrevido a saber nada de ella en este tiempo, no valía la pena como su madre se lo menciono en una ocasión.

Ahora sabía lo que la gente quería decir sobre el destino.

Si el destino los quisiera juntos ya habría pasado sin importar el tiempo y el lugar.

En este caso ni ella ni el podrían estar juntos.

Ya casi anochecía y él se levantó para voltear y ver ese árbol de nuevo, para posar su mano en él y cerrando los ojos.

➖Hasta el año que viene amigo mío-con un tono cariñoso como amigable.

Separándose empezó a alejarse a pasos muy pequeños, pero viendo el cielo y deseando lo mejor para ella, en donde estuviese.

Ahora el regresaría con su familia, con su esposa que él quería demasiado y estaba aprendiendo a amarla poco a poco, también al lado de ese pequeño que crecía y seria su mayor alegría como una bendición para los dos.

**_Al día siguiente_**

La castaña caminaba tranquilamente de la mano de su hijo de tres años, mientras sus dos gemelos iban con su padre enfrente, ambos a un lado de el y preguntándole a cada rato pero siendo callados por las respuestas de su padre a cada rato, a pesar de tener ellos seis años eran unos diablillos.

Paseaban ese día por el parque ahora que habían vuelto.

➖Mami sshon muy monitos eshos arboles-admirándolos.

➖Se llaman cerezos o arboles de sakura-viendo como caían.

➖¡Papi!-soltando la mano de su mami y yendo inmediatamente con él.

Él se volteo por el llamado de su hijo menor y sus hermanos se le quedaron viendo extrañados.

➖¡Papi shon muy bonitos eshos arboles!-sonriendo.

➖¡Oye! ¡si es cierto!-viendo como caían y sonriendo.

➖Si lo son-soltando a su papa para ir y alborotar el cabello de su hermanito.-Tienes razón Ren son muy bonitos esos árboles.

El azabache sonrío al ver a sus hijos sonriendo, pero noto como su esposa veía a un punto en específico.

➖Eren-uso su tono frio para llamarla.

Ella volteo y por su expresión seria se acercó para evitar que se molestara, él sabía leerla a la perfección y en esos momentos pensaba en lo hermoso que se veían los cerezos y recordando su deseo de encontrar al hombre que la amara.

Por eso aprovecho que sus hijos veían embobados los cerezos y como su otro pequeño soltó la mano de su padre para abrazar a su hermanito, solo se limitó a lanzarse a sus brazos, y agarrándolo desprevenido.

➖Te amo mucho Levi-san-con su sonrisa que la caracterizaba.

➖¡Ahora que te pasa!-suspirando y dejándose abrazar posando su mano en su cabeza.

➖Nada malo me pasa-alzando su cabeza y dándole un beso de pico y separándose con su sonrisa.-Solo estoy feliz por tenerte a ti como mi esposo y tener unos hermoso hijos.

No le dijo nada, ya que sus hijos escucharon a su mama y los abrazaron ya que no querían quedarse atrás.

Era una bonita familia.

Así que todo el día se la pasaron paseando por el parque y sus hijos deleitándose con la hermosa vista de los árboles de cerezo.

Compraron algunas bebidas y algo de comer para pasar el día afuera de casa, disfrutando del hermoso día que hacía y pasando un momento en familia, ya que la castaña trabaja desde casa y cuidaba a sus hijos a la vez, mientras el azabache tenía mucho trabajo en la empresa y al decidir regresar devuelta había sido una decisión sabia.

Él era mayor por eso tenía más experiencia y su trabajo le consumía la mayor parte del tiempo, y su familia era lo más importante.

Por eso había sido la decisión de volver a casa y trabajar en la empresa de su familia definitivamente y aceptar su puesto a cargo como el jefe de la familia, dejando a cargo a su mejor amigo como un padre para el a cargo de la empresa, ambos la habían fundado y levantado aun cuando no creían en ellos.

Aparte eso le beneficiaba a su amigo, podía pasar más tiempo con su esposa con su hijo, para no tener que viajar a cada rato.

Regresando a casa, corrieron arriba para irse a cambiar por su pijama y acostarse ya que les dolían los pies por estar jugando todo el día y el pequeño venia durmiendo en brazos de su padre y llevándolo arriba para cambiarlo por su pijama y acostarlo en su cama.

La castaña cerro la puerta y los vio irse arriba, en cambio ella solo se detuvo para ir a la sala y ver tirado el control de la televisión en el piso como algunas cosas que empezó a recoger de sus hijos, ya mañana los regañaría por no levantar su tiradero como su padre les había dicho.

Había sido un día cansado pero debía hacerlo.

Aunque le llamo la atención una fotografía que tomo en sus manos y sonriendo.

Era la fotografía de su boda.

Quien pensaría que ella se casaría con el mejor amigo de su hermana y aparte alguien mayor para aclarar.

Para ella fue una hermosa boda, sus padres estaban algo preocupados pero al verla tan feliz es día cambiaron de opinión de inmediato y estaban más que felices ese día; su hermana lloraba a mares y su hermano la entrego porque su padre no quería hacerlo como dejarla ir. Su amiga estaba hermosa y ahí conoció a un chico que inmediatamente le llamo la atención, hasta le agradeció después de ello, el haberla invitado a su boda con drama característico de ella para variar, ya que ahora estaba casada con ese chico y ese día ella fue la dramática.

Su suegra se encargó de todos los detalles y de su vestido en especial.

Más la sorpresa que les dijo a todos de su embarazo, y el nacimiento de sus pequeños.

Ahora dejo la fotografía de nuevo en su lugar y estimándose fue arriba para ver a sus hijos, pero feliz de saber que su deseo se había cumplido.

Tal vez no fue con su primer amor, pero el destino le puso a su querido esposo en su camino y ahora era feliz con su familia.

**_Fin._**

**_Esto fue todo mis queridos lectores._**

**_Agradezco a los que siguieron esta corta historia, de principio hasta el final, de verdad de corazón agradezco que les gustase y pronto traeré más de mis historias._**

**_Aun trabajo en ellas pero pronto les traeré más._**

**_Eso es todo y de nuevo gracias._**

**_333333333_**


End file.
